Simon Lewis (The Mortal Instruments)
Facts Race: Mundane/Vampire Gender: Male Character Development n City of Bones, he is kidnapped by vampires after being turned into a rat and brought to their nest in the abandoned Hotel Dumort. Later, in City of Ashes, he begins to feel some side effects as a result of biting Raphael, the temporary head vampire while he was a rat. Because he is human and doesn't know the correct way to become a vampire, he begins to fear he may be turning into a monster. When he cannot reconcile his feelings for Clary, he returns to the hotel—putting himself in great danger—to ask them if he is becoming one of them. Unfortunately the vampires attack, and Raphael saves him from immediate death by bringing him back to the Institute, where Clary is staying. Faced with the choice of either letting Simon die or making him become a vampire, Clary and Jace decide to let him be reborn as a vampire. In City of Ashes, he becomes a "Daylighter" after being drained of most of his blood on Valentine's ship by Valentine so he can complete his Conversion on Maellartach, The Soul-Sword. Jace finds Simon on the brink of death and allows him to drink his blood to revive him. The large quantity of Angel blood in Jace's body then allows Simon to stand in high sun with no risk of burning, unlike all other vampires who cannot. After Max Lightwood's death, Isabelle (Max's older sister) becomes distraught, blaming herself for not listening to him and for not being there for her little brother. She refused to see anyone, finally allowing Simon to come in. Simon comforts Isabelle, trying to convince her that Max's death wasn't her fault, and eventually ends up sleeping next to her, much to his surprise, although they did nothing sexual. Towards the end of the third novel, Raphael demands Simon's death in exchange for his clan's assistance for the war; Raphael believes Simon's Daylighter powers make him too dangerous to remain alive. In order to protect him, Clary draws the Mark of Cain on Simon, which prevents him from being harmed by anyone and also curses him, marking him as a wanderer for eternity. In City of Fallen Angels, a conflicted Simon tries casually dating both Isabelle and Maia. When the girls find out, they both leave him, and he is alone once more. However, by the end of the book it is clear that a deepening relationship is forming between Simon and Isabelle. In City of Lost Souls, Simon loses his Mark of Cain to the Angel Raziel in exchange for the sword "Glorious" to save Jace by separating him and Sebastian. Throughout the book, Simon and Isabelle's relationship progresses to the point where she trusts him enough to let him bite her when he is hungry. They spend nights together, much to Alec's horror. However they still don't consider themselves going out for neither has confessed that they want to. Simon thinks he will just be dumped like the rest of Isabelle's boyfriends while Isabelle has trouble revealing her feelings and thinks Simon should make the first move. Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Teenagers Category:Comic Relief